


Kabedon!

by Tokei_B



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, any gender you like, how do you title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: You and Ai are on a variety show where both of you have to act out whatever scenario picked out from a box. The classic wall-slam is drawn.





	Kabedon!

**Author's Note:**

> Definition of kabedon: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabedon

You and Ai look first at each other, then down at the squares of paper in your hands. The variety show that the both of you were on had handed you a box to draw from, the game being to act out whatever scenario was picked.

Ai flips his paper to face the audience. You and everyone else on stage can practically feel the wave generated by the screams of delight as the host announces “Kabedon!”..

You follow up with the same action for your pick. The screams escalate into shrieks that rattle the entire studio. You’re silently proud of yourself for somehow managing to keep a straight face when the host roars out “I like you!” triumphantly.

The studio staff are well prepared. You wonder if there was any chance of the box being rigged as you and AI stare at the plaster wall being rolled out from backstage for the kabedon. When you finally tear your eyes away from the prop it’s to find that Ai has stepped closer to you.

“Shall we discuss what we need to do for this game?”

You’re about to reply when the host interjects with a hand chopping the space between your faces.

“No discussions allowed! Spontaneity is the name of the game!” He points a dramatic finger at the wall. “Now go! Dazzle us with your skills!”

Going from the way he’s been behaving so far, you suspect that the host must be related to Shining Saotome somehow. Obediently positioning yourself so that you’re leaning against the wall, you cross your arms and wait, silently willing your heart to stop racing.

Ai comes up to you, his steps slow and measured, almost predatory. He’s near enough for you to see his pupils when he suddenly slams both his hands against the wall, framing your head. You knew this was going to happen, yet your heart still jumps uncontrollably in your chest when the shock of his palms hits the wall.

He leans in even closer. His lips shape your name, his voice low. You can practically feel his breath on your face. It is with great restraint that your knees don’t buckle.

Dimly realizing that it’s your turn now,  you take a deep breath. Your hands fall loosely to your sides. You nimbly duck under one of his arms and with the same action spin him around by the shoulders so that he’s the one now up against the wall. Your hand still on his shoulder, you make sure to bring your microphone up to your lips as you get closer to him.

“I like you,” you whisper as close as you dare into his ear in your huskiest voice. The piercing screams from the audience are a muffled roar in the background as you immediately let go and step back. Resisting the urge to flee backstage in embarrassment, you bow repeatedly in apology for your rudeness.

When you lift your head Ai is still staring blankly at you, one hand pressed against the ear you had mumbled into.

*

Half an hour after the show wraps up, you turn a corner and almost bump into Ai. Once again you find yourself apologizing. He stops you with a question.

“About just now…”

You’re frantic. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so violent–”

“No, I didn’t mean that.” He’s studying you, his face uncomfortably close to yours. He’s about to continue when your manager calls for you from behind. You turn to answer. When you look back Ai has straightened up, his eyes still fixed on you.

“It’s nothing. I shall research this further on my own.”

Confused, you nod awkwardly. You say a quick goodbye to him and turn again to go. Something lands heavily on your shoulders from behind.

“See you.”

You spin around and gape, your face flooding with crimson right up to the tips of your ears, one hand mirroring Ai’s earlier posture of pressing against the ear he had just breathed into. Ai’s hands are still up in the air from when you had thrown them off your shoulders seconds ago. There’s the slightest smile on his lips and an amused light in his eyes.

“That was an interesting response.”

You can only scream in your head as he walks off.

 


End file.
